


Tied To Train Tracks.

by SuperHighschoolLevelHomo



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Multi, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperHighschoolLevelHomo/pseuds/SuperHighschoolLevelHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this OT3 Prompt.<br/>Imagine your OT3 reenacting scenes from old cheesy movies, with A being the goody two shoes, B being the ineffectual bad guy, and C being tied to railroad tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied To Train Tracks.

"Ishimaru-Kun!" A boy shouted, he was currently tied to train tracks. "Save me, the evil tyrant Oowada put me here!"

Said Ishimaru, who was a policeman, gasped and quickly rushed to the boy, why would that good for nothing Oowada want to kill his Chihiro. But before Ishimaru could untie him said tyrant jumped out of some bushes, he was clad in a cape and had a ridiculous curly mustache. "Not so fast Ishimaru!" He growled menacingly.

"Oowada." Ishimaru growled back, an eternal staring contest seemed to be going off between the two. 

"If you want to save Chihiro you have to fight me first." Oowada sneered grabbing a dagger from his sheath.

"Fine!" The policeman glared holes into the tyrants eyes and pulled out his own dagger.

The faint sounds of a train coming made Chihiro shake where he was, he watched anxiously as the two fought brutally. "I-Ishimaru-Kun..." He whimpered softly, said policeman was distracted by the train and got sliced in the chest with the dagger. He called out in pain, but drove by the motivation of saving his boyfriend from his demise he started getting some good hits on the tyrant.

Finally Ishimaru stabbed Oowada in the arm, the train was dangerously close to Chihiro now. If Ishimaru wanted to save him he had to work fast, so gripping his dagger tightly he quickly cut at the ropes holding the small boy. Luckily Ishimaru got him out before the train came, the scared and still shaking Chihiro started crying and hugged Ishimaru as hard as he could.

"I-Ishimaru-Kun!!" Chihiro sobbed, said policeman just patted him on the back and softly shushed his cries.

"Hey you guys forget about me?" The two of them heard the voice of the tyrant behind them, Chihiro smiled softly at him. The boy got up from his embrace and walked towards Oowada and hugged him. "No Mondo, we wouldn't forget about you." He whispered kissing his cheek.

"That was fun, and Chihiro-Kun I didn't know you could act like that!" Ishimaru beamed smiling brightly. 

The boy blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Th-thanks Taka... You weren't too bad yourself." 

An arm wrapped around Ishimaru's waist and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I figured you'd be terrible at acting Kyodai."

"No, you are mistaken. Just because I am a hall monitor who likes to study doesn't mean that don't have a hobby to act."

"Taka, I'm pretty sure the only thing you do is study or help me and Mondo with stuff." Chihiro muttered.

"Nu-uh!" Ishimaru shook his head.

"Then when did you learn how to act?" Mondo smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh..." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "Drama class..." 

"See you did study how to act!" Chihiro pointed at him, mocking the victory he felt over the hall monitor.

"We love ya' Kyodai... But you're a nerd." Mondo laughed flicking his nose.

Ishimaru then proceeded to chase Mondo around the room while Chihiro watched them, used to their antics.


End file.
